As a self-propelled electronic device, PTL 1 proposes a self-propelled vacuum cleaner which is provided with a housing having a suction port in a lower surface, a pair of right and left drive wheels for supporting and propelling the housing, a main brush provided in the suction port so as to be rotatable, and a side brush (auxiliary brush) provided frontward of the main brush in the lower surface of the housing so as to be rotatable.